


Don't do fairy dust

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Drugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, The pack looses Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles accidentally doses them with a drug that makes them feel stoned. (Basically a more innocent fic where they hit with a potion and spend the rest of the time blissed out and sleep.)
Series: Random Sterek shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Don't do fairy dust

It was just an accident. Derek was being an ass per usual and Stiles had to get an ingredient from the shelf above him. He was just an inch too short to hook his finger around the bottle as the Alpha leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and most importantly, right in the way. He didn’t want to piss the alpha off more but he was getting his bottle. Stiles wanted to be angry at him, tell him to help but Derek was against the experiment so he didn’t want to start the debate again while he was trying to concentrate. Plus, he had Deaton watching over it so it would be fine. He didn’t expect the bottle to fall, catching the shelf under it and pouring the liquid over him and his Alpha. Stiles saw it coming down and shut his eyes just in time.

“Stiles.” Derek growled low and Stiles could feel him hunch over as he was drenched before he skittered away from him, shaking the liquid out of his hair. There was the weight of the liquid on his eyelids making them too heavy and he didn’t want to risk opening them.

“Oops.” He wiped at his face and kept moving back until he was pressed against the wall. 

“Did any get in your eyes?” Deaton’s voice came near him and he shook his head, still trying to get it off his face so he could open them again. 

“Closed them in time.” He grunted and a hand landed on his arm, pulling it away from his face. There was a pregnant moment before a wet towel landed in his hand and he used it to clean his face. The liquid thickened rapidly and the towel only spread it around like it was snot.

“What was that?” Derek sounded different. Stiles was more concerned with the fact that the liquid turned goop was dissolving rapidly into his skin until he was wiping the towel across his dry face. It softened his skin considerably and he patted at it absently before jerking his hand away in shock, glancing around to see if the other two noticed. Derek was watching Deaton who was picking up the bottle. 

“It’s a fusion I made to help fae. Unfortunately, there will be side effects. You two will feel lightheaded and, well, silly. It will wear off by tomorrow so I suggest sleeping it off.” Even as Deaton spoke Stiles felt his entire body unwind and he sagged against the wall behind him. Dereks arms had dropped from across his chest and his knees bent slightly like he was having the same problem. A giggle slipped out and he stared in shock, knowing that it came from his own mouth. He hadn’t giggled in years. Yeah, he had laughed, but that was rare after all the supernatural shit. Derek gave him a soft smile as he swayed, his hands drawing up to hold onto the counter behind him to hold himself up. 

“I’m going to call your Betas, and Scott.” Deaton glanced between them in a worried manner but he ignored it, choosing the stumble across the room to the wolf on wobbling knees. He felt a little drunk and the floor of the clinic was dipping and bowing at random places under his feet. It almost made him watch the ground as he did but then he was leaning heavily against the wolf, shivering at the heat rolling off of him in the chilled room. Derek made a snorting cough and he put on his best begging face, peering up at him until he felt arm wrap around his middle. 

“What the hell?” He suddenly jerked his head up and looked around blurrily as Ericas voice shot through his head. They weren’t in the waiting room so he must have lost a massive amount of time if they were already there. Thinking back, all he remembered was sprawling out and playing with a wrinkle on Dereks chest and dozing while the Alpha snored while sitting against the counters. Boyd was walking up with Deaton next to him, still on the phone. 

“I can’t get ahold of Scott, which is strange.” Deaton put his phone in his back pocket and looked down at them. Stiles didn’t know how he ended up on the floor but he was delighted that Derek was tucked against his side still snoring loudly on his shoulder. 

“We can take him for the night. He’s on a date with Kira and won’t pick up.” Isaac was suddenly crouched in front of him and he let out a groan, rolling his eyes at him. 

“He never picks up.” Stiles was pulled to his feet and he flopped against a beta which turned out to be Erica. She wrapped an arm around him and he huffed as he was taken away from his cuddle buddy. 

“I have pictures.” She hissed in his ear and all he could do was nod. He’d take them too if he could work his fingers. Right now they was tingling. Part of him could still sense the Alpha getting moved behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Derek slowly lifted his head up and gave him a goofy grin where his two little bunny teeth make an appearance. 

“We should get curly fries.” He watched as Derek stumbled, needing both Isaac and Boyd to hold him up between them. It didn’t look like he could walk in a straight line but the betas were all smiling. 

Getting in the Camaro was a disaster. Mainly because there was a fight on who was in the back with the two of them and Stiles getting stuck trying to climb in. Derek shoved at his ass until he tumbled through and ended up with his shoes on the ceiling and his face pressed against the floorboards. Derek slipped in after him and pressed against his side, reaching down and started to right him. Stiles ended up on his lap. He pressed in for a heartbeat before Isaac was shoving him off to the window seat and the beta dropped into the last seat. 

“I can’t believe this.” Isaac crossed his arms and slumped down in the seat. Derek leaned over and flopped onto Stiles, causing him to let out a squeak before laughing. It was a long car ride and he complained the entire way about not stopping for food. He tried to looked to see where they were going but his eyes wouldn’t focus on anything, which made him oddly dizzy so he stuck to Derek, seeing what he could do to entertain himself. It was only when they reached the Hale house was a bag set in front of him and he realized that they did stop for food. 

“You stared at Dereks forearm the entire time we were getting it and may have scent marked each other a lot.” Erica patted him on the head and he beamed out before ripping into the bag. It was gone all too soon and it felt like he downed his entire drink in three seconds flat. Derek was right there next to him and ate three bags of food. 

“The people in the drive through?” Stiles grinned around his straw before sucking just to make the noises with the ice. It was taken from him before he was bored of the game. He whined loudly but Isaac filled it with water from the tap and handed it back to him.

“Stiles, we went in and left you two in the car.” Boyd gave him a sad look and he blinked tiredly before setting his drink down. He already finished half the water. 

“Imma sleep.” He stood up from the table of the newly refurbished house and stomped over to the couch in the living room. Derek was suddenly pressed against his back as he walked and collapsed onto the wonderful softness. The alpha slumped next to him and Stiles rolled over and shoved him around until they were both stretched out on the long part he couldn’t remember the name for with Stiles shoved against his side.

“They’re going to take more pictures.” Derek rumbled but Stiles looked up in shock, amazed that his voice sounded so different from the usual growl. It was almost happy. 

“Of course, they are. You’re Alpha.” Stiles tilted his head back and pressed his nose under his chin for a heartbeat before dropping his head back to his chest over his heart. Dereks arm wrapped around his shoulder and tugged him closer before there was a loud bang. 

“What the hell?” Scott stormed into the house and started arguing with the betas. Stiles blinked slowly at them, laughing when they changed positions between blinks and he couldn’t tell if it was werewolf speed or the fact that his eyelids were really heavy. Derek was doing little snores in his ear again and he smiled, feeling at ease. Then a door slammed and he turned to see Isaac shaking his head at the front door. 

“Bets are on as to how long it takes him to notice.” Erica turned to the other betas, holding her hands out and both boys shook their heads. 

“Notice what?” Derek woke up at the door and nuzzled the top of his head. 

“He left what he came here for.” Isaac gestured to Stiles and he realized that he was laughing again. 

“He does that!” Stiles clapped his hands happily as Scott stormed back in and grabbed him a little roughly. Then he was being dragged from the room and he whipped his head around to stare at the Alpha that was slumped in the spot that Stiles had been in like his unexpected exit of their cuddling made left him with no time to correct it and fall over. 

“But I wanna…” Stiles tried to form the words but his mouth felt sloppy and Scott wasn’t even listening. 

“You’re going home. I’m going to explain everything to the Sheriff.” His brother shoved him into the car and buckled him in when Stiles sat there, still moving his lips in exaggerated motions in attempt to figure out what he was trying to say. Before he could really focus, he lost his train of thought as he watched the trees pass by the car window. It only took a few seconds for everything to become a blur and he flopped uselessly as he tried to follow the colors. 

“Your dad isn’t home yet so I’m going to call him and talk to him. I’ll try to stay as long as I can but Kira is waiting for me.” Scott talked as he opened the door and pulled him out of the car. Stiles shrugged him off in a bout of anger, the comfort he felt with the pack now replaced with being stuck in an empty house alone. It left him spinning with no control. He stomped up to his house, stopping just inside the door to stare sadly at the hall. 

“I know you don’t like it being empty but it’s safer.” Scott spoke and Stiles realized he muttered the word empty under his breath. Exhaustion hit him and he turned away from his friend, feeling his mouth dry as he dragged his legs toward his bed. Scott took his arm when he struggled with the stairs and dropped him on his bed. Stiles rolled into the covers, amazed at how comfortable it was. 

“I’ll be back.” Scotts face hovered in his vision but he blinked and it was gone. He yawned slowly, wondering if there was food because Scott definitely didn’t grab his drink and he was dying. His room was much of the same but he found his eyes being drawn to odd parts he never really bothered to look at before. A crack near the corner that happened when Scott spent the night when they were kids and things got out of hand. There was a paper hung up but he couldn’t remember why he wanted to keep it. There was the blue and orange shirt just peeking out from his closet that Derek tried on and he did nothing with since.

Stiles was suddenly sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor between his feet as he tried to reorient himself. He was certain he wasn’t moving face, but his mind was struggling to keep up with the wild part that went a mile a minute. For the most part, his mind was quiet, but almost like it was waiting to pounce, like it did with the shirt. He wanted to grab it. It needed to be in his hands three seconds ago, but his body didn’t want to listen.

The water glass sitting on his bedside table saved him from a full blown anxiety attack as he chugged it. He still felt twitchy once it was gone but his mouth no longer felt like he tried to eat an entire shag carpet. Making up his mind, he got to his feet and drifted over to the shirt, pulling it out from under the random stuff he had. He couldn’t even identify it since his mind was so focused on the shirt. He made his way back to the bed and curled back up, pressing the clothing to his cheek with everything else motionless. 

“Son, how are you feeling?” He heard his father come in and turned his head to the side, using the shirt to wipe the drool on his face away. He was still in his sheriffs uniform and there was a worried look on his face but Stiles just nodded. His eyes felt numb and he reached out trying to grab the empty glass. His father caught on quickly and he left to get more, leaving Stiles to pull himself up. 

“Is this what being stoned feels like? Cause I kind of want to barf.” Stiles asked when his father was back in and the man chuckled low. 

“I wouldn’t know, but you’re slurring your words and look two seconds from falling back to sleep.” He held out the water but it took two tries for Stiles to actually grab it and bring it up to his mouth. Cold drippled down his chest, making him hiss as he straightened the glass back up. The shirt once again came in handy to clean him up and he set it back on the nightstand. 

“G’night.” Stiles didn’t bother to wiggle back down from the front of his bed, instead he just flopped across the pillows and felt miserable. His father muttered something behind him but he didn’t catch any of it. 

It was still light out when there was a thunk on his window and he lifted his head to see Derek clinging to the edge of it. A giggle slipped from his lips and he watched as the wolf struggled, only thinking of getting up to help after he managed to get the window open and was halfway in. 

“Cuddle buddy” Stiles rolled onto his back and flung his arms open. Derek did exactly what he expected and jumped right in, huffing happily before pulling back with a frown. Stiles squawked as he was tugged to a different position and then covered by the wolf. It was comfortable but he quickly wiggled around enough so he could throw his arms around him and then they were dozing. 

He still felt like his head was spinning and his eyes felt too heavy to deal with at the moment. He could feel Derek puffing against his neck and there was the shirt jammed between him but he wasn’t about to move anytime soon. Part of his brain was telling him that his father was home and they shouldn’t but then there was a sound of footsteps running in the hallway and his door creaked open. 

Derek took that moment to let out a massive snore and he wished he was sleeping soundly. He peeked open an eye and saw Erica and his father sharing a look and quickly closed his eyes so they didn’t see that he was awake. He was almost asleep as it was. There was a soft murmuring from them but he was tumbling into the blissed darkness.  
====================================================================  
“What happened?” Derek lifted his head with a moan and Stiles snapped his eyes open before smacking a hand over his face. There was so much eye junk that it blurred his vision. 

“Scott’s a dick.” Stiles could only remember bits and pieces but he did know that his brother took him away from the safety of the pack and left him in a house alone while he was practically stoned off his ass. All he wanted to do was stay with his alpha and eat everything he could. The dry mouth was almost too much though. 

“Granted, but that still doesn’t clear things up.” Derek sat up the rest of the way with his hand on his head. 

“I think Erica took pictures. I remember being told that we were left in the car while they all got food.” Stiles yawned and Derek nodded tiredly. 

“I remember eating.” The alpha flopped back down and glared at him. Stiles grinned at his attempt to look threatening and reached out to poke his nose. 

“You can’t blame this on me. It was an accident because we were both being dicks to each other.” He pointed out but Derek flopped toward him, throwing an arm over his waist again and burying his face against his side. 

“By that definition, it’s half your fault and I can still blame you.” Derek peeked out and Stiles felt the sudden urge to poke him again but fought it off. 

“Fine, then it’s half your fault to and you don’t get to use me as a pillow.” Stiles pretended to get up and was quickly pulled back down into the covers. He chuckled low before looking up at the sound of a camera shutter sounding and saw Erica standing there with his father. “Way to warn a guy wolf boy”

“Nope, still asleep.” Derek rolled over, taking Stiles with him until he was like a blanket over the wolf. 

“What if they’re cooking bacon for breakfast?” He asked, shooting a hopeful look at the two by the door and his father shook his head. 

“No luck, you banned bacon from the house remember?” The sheriff arched an unimpressed eyebrow before sighing, dropping the act. “How are you two feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a ton of bricks.” Derek groaned from under him and Stiles shrugged.

“Like I’m supposed to be hungover but not really.” He stiffened as the words came out but his father nodded.

“Erica and Boyd explained that Derek might need more time to recover since it was targeted for supernatural creatures and not humans” Stiles felt a ball of warmth explode in his chest at the fact that his father was getting information on the wolf as well as him. 

"Though there wasn't a reason for all the cuddles. I mean, you guys didn't do that to anyone else, just eachother. Derek vanish in the middle of the night but we just came here." Erica leaned against the doorjam as she stared at her Alpha. "He shouldn't be tired from the run though,"

“Probably cause he’s an old man too.” Stiles managed to get the whole sentence out before he was being squeezed too tightly. “Alright Alright, I’m sorry.” He swatted at the arms around him until he could escape to the side of the bed and jumped up. “Geezer.” He laughed as Derek rolled over and lunged at him but he shot to the bathroom. He drank way too much last night to compensate his dry mouth and being used as a teddy bear wasn’t helping his bladder. He didn’t feel high anymore, but he felt better then he thought he would. He was certain he was going to be embarrassed later and that he had to have a talk with Scott, but right now, he was going back to bed after he washed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
